1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marking method and a resecting method performed through an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of less invasive examinations and operations by using an endoscope have been performed in a medical field. A surgeon inserts the endoscope into a body cavity, observes an object, an image of which is picked up by an image pickup apparatus provided at a distal end portion of an insertion portion of the endoscope, and can perform, as necessary, treatment on a lesion by using, for example, a treatment instrument inserted through a treatment instrument insertion channel.
When a lesion such as a tumor is to be resected in treatment using such an endoscope, a known method sprays various kinds of coloring agents onto the subject to make the boundary of the lesion distinguishable and provides marks such as dots around a target focus made distinguishable through the spraying of the coloring agents.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-514108 discloses, in endoscopic resecting of mucous membrane of a gastrointestinal system, a marking method of spraying indigocarmine pigment, specifying surface-raised early stomach cancer on the lesser curvature of a lower body, and providing marking with dots around a target focus using a precut knife to make the boundary of the cancer distinguishable.
For example, a widely-known marking method for a laryngopharynx performs iodine staining on a subject, and then performs marking under a white light source by using an iodine-stained site and an unstained site as determination criteria.